


Tadpole

by LuckyWantsToKnow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frog Legz, Nicole goes down a You Tube spiral, Nicole has a specific kink, Obscure amphibian references, Read Lollipop first for context, This is just effing ridiculous, This is not adorable WayHaught fluff, Vague Karate Kid references, Waverly's in a lot of videos, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWantsToKnow/pseuds/LuckyWantsToKnow
Summary: After Waverly reveals that she's a You Tube sensation in a Japanese soda video, Nicole discovers that Waverly's even more talented than she thought.





	Tadpole

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I suggest before you read this that you read "Lollipop" first for context. You should be able to knock that out on one bathroom break.  
> Listen, I don't even know what's wrong with me. Bootsncatz AKA @bootsncatz on Twitter sent me the link to the Frog Legz video on You Tube. I just can't get the image out of my head of Nicole discovering these videos and just going buck wild.  
> If you've never seen the video I've exploited here, you'll have to find it on your own, but if you have seen it...it's a trip, right?

Waverly watches appreciatively as Nicole bends deeply at the waist, her tank top riding up above her belt line, one arm braced on the roll bar as the other hand swirls carnuba wax over the wheels of Waverly’s Jeep. The Wrangler sits gleaming in the late morning light, the last in a line of polished vehicles; even the old Ford truck looks pretty good this morning after Nicole’s labors since sun-up. 

 

Nicole straightens up and stretches her back, shoulder muscles flexing; holding the rag taut for resistance she cracks her spine and rolls her neck. Then, placing both hands on her hips she admires her work. 

 

“They look great, baby,” Waverly calls from the porch and Nicole turns with a smile just in time to see Wynonna stomping out the front door, a coffee cup in one hand and her motorcycle helmet in the other. Nicole’s smile quickly becomes a look of trepidation as Wynonna notices her Sportster 1200 in the line of shiny vehicles. 

 

“Haught, what the fuck,” Wynonna growls, smacking her coffee cup down onto the porch railing. “Did you touch my motorcycle?” She approaches the Harley and circles it warily, inspecting every inch of the dark machine for anything out of the ordinary. “Did you...wax it?” 

 

“I was doing all the vehicles this morning,” and Nicole’s eyes dart towards Waverly, who also looks mildly panicked, “So I pulled her out, yeah...waxed her and...used a leather cleaner and conditioner on the seat.”

 

Waverly makes her way down to Nicole and loops an arm around her waist, leaning into her supportively.

 

Wynonna runs two fingers up the middle of the seat and inspects them closely, rubbing them against her thumb. She sniffs at her fingers suspiciously, Waverly cringes, her free hand curling involuntarily into a fist in front of her mouth. Nicole moves her body slightly between Waverly and Wynonna, as Wynonna’s head snaps up and her eyes bore directly into Nicole’s soul. 

 

“Haught button topic: Is this Chamberlain’s Leather Milk I smell?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Well...y-yes it is,” Nicole chokes out. She gestures at the tin on the porch. “I followed the instructions explicitly, I even used the Leather Milk Healing Balm on the tassles.” 

 

“You know Haught,” Wynonna says, finally cracking a smile, “Maybe you would be a good wife.” She tosses her hair back and slips on the helmet, settling astride the motorcycle. “See you losers for movie night tonight? Any ideas?”

 

“Mad Max, Fury Road,” offers Waverly, and Wynonna nods in agreement. 

 

“How about ‘The Princess and The Frog’?” Nicole asks, seemingly out of the blue. Both sisters look at her. 

“What are you, ten years old?” Wynonna asks, “‘Fury Road’ sounds great, baby girl.  I’ll bring home dinner.” 

 

*********

 

“I’m sorry you had to wax all the cars just so that you could clean Wynonna’s motorcycle.” 

 

Waverly’s nude, seated low astride Nicole’s ass, massaging her back and arms, as Nicole lies splayed out across her bedspread. “My poor baby must be so sore after the arm workout you got last night...and then trying to impress Mr. Miyagi this morning, Daniel-san.” 

 

Nicole smirks, and slaps at Waverly’s leg, “You’re such a dork, Waves. Really, bringing ‘Karate Kid’ into the bedroom?” Clutching the back of Waverly’s thigh, Nicole flips herself quickly onto her back, pulling Waverly on top of her hips with surprising ease. 

 

“So, ‘Fury Road’ huh? I didn’t know you were into Sci-Fi,” she says, as her hands run up the top of Waverly’s thighs to settle lightly at her hips. 

 

“Well ‘Fury Road’ was listed as one of the seventeen most feminist Sci-Fi movies of all time, so there’s that,” Waverly answers, pressing her hips downward, barely perceptibly, “but also, I like  _ good _ Sci-Fi and Fantasy stuff for movies. I’m not so much into the giant reptile crocogator stuff though-- but the post-apocalyptic storylines, yeah.”

 

Nicole’s nodding, but she’s also becoming aware that even while talking to her about Sci-Fi movies and feminism, Waverly’s hands have settled below her bare breasts. The fingers stroke soft as feathers along her sides and the thumbs tease her nipples. Waverly’s voice lowers to a seductive murmur. 

 

“Wynonna’s gone till dinner. No one here to complain about thin walls. You’ve been waxing cars all morning in tight jeans and a tank top, and baby, Wrangler butts drive me nuts.”

 

They move into each other in perfect synchronicity,  Nicole pushing up from the bed to meet Waverly’s lean down towards her, their mouths meeting in a hot press. Waverly follows Nicole down as Nicole’s hands trail from her thighs, up her back, pulling her hair back, then travelling to cup the sides of her face. 

 

Nicole can feel the strong flex of Waverly’s quadriceps as she straddles her, and Waverly’s palms on her breasts, the weight of Waverly leaning on her and holding her down, and the hot slickness already coating Nicole’s stomach after only a few moments of kissing. Her fingertips feel like they’re tingling as she trails them all over Waverly’s body, and her breathing has sped up to the point that she knows if she doesn’t get touched soon, she’s just going to take over. 

 

“Waverly…” Nicole grits out, “I need…”

 

“Tell me what you need baby,” Waverly purrs into her mouth, pushing her head to the side so that she can kiss behind Nicole’s ear.” 

 

“I want your mouth, your  _ tongue _ ,” Nicole begs, her eyes squeezed shut with the tension in her body, and she can feel Waverly smile against her face. 

 

“I love to,” Waverly kisses her jaw, “taste you,” she kisses her mouth, “everywhere,” she kisses the hollow of her throat. Waverly slides slowly down Nicole’s leg, taking her own pleasure as she moves with excruciating deliberateness along Nicole’s body. 

 

Nicole trembles with anticipation, exclaiming out loud when Waverly’s mouth brushes over close trimmed curls. “Ahhhh, baby, yea,” Nicole throws her head back as Waverly settles between her thighs, reaching under her left leg to slot her shoulder below, opening Nicole to her. 

 

She starts out slow, her tongue probing and exploring along the crease of Nicole’s inner thigh, dipping briefly in to her entrance before swiping up to circle her clit. Nicole gasps and her hand grabs at Waverly’s hair, gathering a handful. 

 

Waverly uses the tip of her finger to tease and tickle Nicole’s clit. She runs the finger up the hood, pushing it back and flicking her tongue rapidly at the sensitive flesh. Nicole’s hand slaps at the mattress. “Holy shit, Waverly,” she calls, “Shit, shit, it’s so fucking sensitive, god your tongue is amazing!” 

 

The compliment is oddly specific but Waverly’s not complaining. She and Nicole enjoy a lot of sex and they seem to always find something new about the other to appreciate. 

 

Waverly wraps her mouth around Nicole, bringing a thumb low to press softly into her, she sucks and curls her tongue back up around the clit. She grinds and presses her own hips into the mattress. By now, Nicole’s hands don’t even seem to know what to do, they alternate between palming her own breasts and hovering over Waverly’s head. 

 

“More, more tongue,” Nicole begs, and Waverly obliges, dipping and probing. As Waverly’s tongue flicks faster and faster into her clit Nicole arches up, her mouth dropping open in pleasure “Omigodthetongue, omigodthetongue, ohyeahohtongue, tongue, TONGUE!” Nicole screams out, pressing hard into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly can feel the muscles fluttering under her mouth as she slows her efforts, slowly drawing back from Nicole’s sopping sex.

 

Waverly kisses her way up Nicole’s sweat slicked torso, resting her head on Nicole’s collarbone and nuzzling into her neck. She can feel Nicole’s racing pulse against her nose, and rests a hand on Nicole’s heaving chest, waiting for her body to slow and relax. After a time Nicole turns and curls into her.

 

“That was amazing baby,” she praises, throatily. 

 

“That was.” Waverly agrees, “Different though...you were really into my tongue today. Baby, I have never heard you yelling out my tongue’s name more than mine!” Waverly giggles a little and feels Nicole’s laughter start rumbling in her chest. Nicole laughs harder and harder until she’s practically sobbing, clutching at her stomach.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Waverly,” she forces out the words through the laughter, “I have to tell you something.” She leans over the edge of the bed and pulls up Waverly’s laptop. 

 

Waverly sits up, suddenly concerned. “What’s funny Nicole?” 

 

“It’s about the tongue!” Nicole pulls the blankets up around them, but Waverly’s not so sure right now that she wants to snuggle. Something’s up with Nicole and she has a sneaking suspicion that she knows what’s about to happen. 

 

“Oh my god Nicole, tell me you didn’t,” Waverly says, her face a picture of chagrin.

 

“Didn’t what?” Nicole asks, innocently, her big brown eyes glazed with tears of mirth.

 

“You didn’t go down the YouTube spiral after last night...you didn’t watch any...other videos...did you?” Waverly sits up in the bed, and Nicole immediately stops laughing.

 

“Listen, baby, I love you so much, and don’t be mad at me but yeah...after I took the motorcycle back outside I was gonna watch the soda video one more time and I maaayyyybe saw the Frog Legz link...and I clicked it.” 

 

Waverly groans aloud as she throws her head back against the headboard. “Oh my god...can NOTHING ever go away from the internet?” she asks, rhetorically. 

 

“I’m pretty sure we know that it cannot,” Nicole deadpans, sympathetically, but she flips open the laptop. “Waves listen...you know, I’m really into Sci Fi…”

 

“Yeah Star Trek,” Waverly answers, and she still can’t make eye contact with Nicole, “but that’s like REAL Sci Fi. Frog Legz was just a fun final project with my Film and Dance class partners and I didn’t know it would GO anywhere. God! Stupid Carl...I should never have trusted him with the digital copy.” 

 

Waverly looks thoughtful for a moment, then slowly narrows her gaze to look at Nicole. 

 

“So like...the special effects are really good, baby,” Nicole tries, but she’s cut off by Waverly. 

 

“Nicole Haught. You got turned on by Frog Legz? Are you serious?”

“Your body looks amazing, baby!” Nicole defends herself weakly, “although I did get a little concerned at first...I thought it was a porno with the guy on the bed narrating and you pulling your shirt off like right away…”

 

“This is so embarrassing,” Waverly mutters. “We were supposed to practice using After Effects...it’s the special effects program that turned me…oh balls,” she trails off. 

 

“Into a frog,” Nicole grins, pulling Waverly down into her again. “You’re adorable, baby. Look how adorable you are.” 

 

Nicole presses play on the YouTube video and they both watch, Waverly grimacing awkwardly, as onscreen she flounces into the bedroom, hastily pulls off her shirt to reveal a low cut bra, and engages the guy on the bed with a light foreign accent.

 

“Is that supposed to be French?” Nicole asks, turning to look at Waverly. 

 

“Shut up, Nicole,” Waverly grits back. 

 

After a few minutes, the special effects kick in, as Waverly’s throat appears to bulge and her skin turns greenish, the guy on the bed starts to scream convincingly. Suddenly the view switches to Waverly’s jean-shorts-clad ass, as she apparently devours the guy, the camera zooms in on her flexing thighs and ass, and the high cut of the shorts deep into her crotch. 

 

Waverly realizes that Nicole’s breathing has sped up again, looking sideways at Nicole she notices that she’s licking her lips. Nicole entwines her fingers with Waverly’s, slipping their joined hands in between her thighs. 

 

“Nicole,” Waverly says slowly, “are you turned on by this?”

 

“What, baby?” Nicole replies, her eyes never leaving the screen as onscreen Waverly turns back to the camera with a simpering smile, crawling towards the foot of the bed on hands and knees. Suddenly, her tongue flicks out, long and green and slaps the camera lens, ending the scene. Simultaneously, Nicole pulls their joined hands into herself and groans out. 

 

“Holy fuck, Nicole,” Waverly smirks, “You are turned on by this! No wonder you wanted my tongue so badly.” She grabs the laptop with one hand and lowers it to the floor. “Let’s just keep it between us that your kink is me in what is essentially low budget video.” Waverly pushes down until she’s on her side, facing Nicole, then presses her hips into Nicole’s. 

 

“I’m sorry. You’re so sexy. Are there any more?” Nicole’s grinning but becomes serious, chasing her lips as Waverly smiles, nipping and mouthing at Nicole until she finally allows her to kiss her.  

 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Waverly answers, and slides her tongue deep into Nicole’s eager mouth. 

 


End file.
